Human
by fantorathelia
Summary: She was human, and he was the only one who knew about that side of hers. Oneshot. Set during Xenosaga III. chaos X KOS-MOS.


**A/N**. Hello! Just wanted to write a oneshot about one of the cutest pairings out there: chaos and KOS-MOS! :) I apologize if they become OOC, and for the wrong grammar. Some tenses are inconsistent, so correct me if you see any mistakes. I really appreciate it. XD This also takes place during Episode III. OH YES! The story's random, so forgive me, really.

Disclaimer: I do not own Xenosaga. If I did, there would so be an official cKM site. :))

**Pairing**: chaos x KOS-MOS

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: She was human, and he was the only one who knew all about that side of hers.

* * *

"chaos."

She quietly calls out his name in the darkness of the room. The young man is startled, suddenly bumping his head harshly on the table in his haste to greet the presence who came in.

She shifts her gaze and finds him sitting upright by one of the desks. The notion of drawing near him is dismissed by her, finding it unnecessary as he gets up, pats his clothes, and approaches her with a smile.

"Yes, KOS-MOS?" he asks, meeting her crimson eyes with his own azure ones. The smile on his face was quite forlorn, but he was always confusing that KOS-MOS did not bother asking him about it. In turn to her unresponsiveness, chaos discerned her angelic features.

One would be deceived of her appearance if not taken seriously. Her pale creamy skin and fairy-like face, coupled with those long strands of cerulean, made her look almost perfect.

But her expressions defied her humanity. She was made of metal and steel, not of blood and veins. This logic was something he longed to debate on, for he knew there was more to her than meets the eye.

KOS-MOS stared at him, contemplating whether or not she should continue in regards to her arrival. She brought one of her arms up to rest on the other, her eyes avoiding his. She was fighting a battle in her head on what she'd say.

It was quite the unusual thing for her to do.

chaos noticed the gesture and inwardly smiled. She began experiencing emotions now and was showing it through her actions. She was already turning more and more human because of them.

"Has my arrival disturbed you in any way?" she questions him, displeased with herself on bothering the young man. chaos shakes his head in disagreement.

"You didn't. Please, go on." KOS-MOS tightens her grip on her arm, unconscious of the motion.

"I have recorded the date of Shion's birth in my memory. Approximately, it is five hours from now." she starts, her voice unnaturally still. The silence between them is favorable to either, making them gather their thoughts on the matter of the female android's remark.

"It has been stated by Allen that human beings celebrate the event they call '_birthday_'." she continues while her eyes are fixated on the ground. Her eyes wander the room until she starts looking at him inch by inch, a blunt stare readily given to the young man as their eyes lock.

"I have also seen him give a particular object in the form of crested silver and diamonds to Shion 2.066667 hours ago." she states, now fully gazing at him with passive crimson eyes.

"Do you have any knowledge of what this incident is?" the question hangs in the air as chaos stares at her, surprised by her curiosity on the subject.

The Elsa member chuckles a little and smiles at KOS-MOS' observations. "It's called '_gift-giving_'. When a person celebrates their own birthday, they're given presents." chaos replies, his words taken in by KOS-MOS.

"As it is not in my data, I am required to know. Is there such a rule that one needs to be given these so-called presents on their natal day?" the blue-haired Gnosis-killing machine inquires, her face morphing into slight confusion.

chaos' eyes slightly widen at her question. Taken aback by her reaction, chaos lets out a laugh and dutifully answers the android's inquiry.

"It's a symbol of appreciation. Presents are given to the celebrant to show how important they are on their birthday. It is, after all, the day they've been brought in to live their purpose in this world."

KOS-MOS processed the information and nodded. "I see. Thank you for informing me."

She proceeds to exit the room and suddenly stops, making a new decision. She glances back at the young man she conversed with just moments ago and scans his face.

"Anything else?" chaos asks, a small grin placed on his lips. The beautiful android took time pondering on her sudden choice.

"Tomorrow is Shion's birthday," she pauses, reading his expression. His widening smile urges her to continue what she was about to say.

"And I feel I am obligated to give her this thing called a gift." She tells him in her usual straightforward manner.

KOS-MOS turns around to face him, quite puzzled with the way she was acting recently around him. She thought it was just a system malfunction that her back-up data could quickly fix. But up to now, she still felt frenzied whenever chaos was in close quarters. She knew she needed to tell Shion about her condition immediately after encountering the man she was speaking to right now.

"I am efficient with the use of blades in battle, but my system readings state that in other fields I am useless. Therefore, I cannot use utensils in the kitchen to their fullest extent."

KOS-MOS kept her mouth shut after, waiting further for chaos' response. He merely goes on gazing at her, making her state herself more fully, her intentions implied.

"I do not know the mechanisms of baking."

She finally tells him, remaining stoic about her statement. She knew enough about occasions such that one can be given something cooked or baked on a special day. The young man laughs a little in his mind, his outward appearance with a smile. He found her inability quite endearing.

"So you're asking for my help." He simply points out. KOS-MOS nods slowly, still unsure of her decision to request for chaos' assistance.

"I'd like that. Sure, I'll help you." He answers her in a quirky manner, amused by the thought of working together with the female robot.

"I am in gratitude. I shall wait for you in the bridge after you have completed your task here. Goodbye."

KOS-MOS walks out of the room and leaves chaos, hoping to see Shion along the way and ask the scientist to fix her system. Meanwhile, chaos stays a while after, still planted in his place.

The young man leans against the door frame and reflects over the course of his conversation with KOS-MOS. His face remains in its neutral state and his mind focuses on the female android. She was definitely trying to cloud his thoughts, he told himself.

chaos discontinues the work he was doing before KOS-MOS came in and departs into the hangar and then to the bridge, looking for the female robot who kept invading his mind.

* * *

"Have you seen Jr., KOS-MOS?" MOMO asks the female robot, finding her inside the bridge. The pink-haired Realian skips by KOS-MOS' side, humming a little tune to herself.

"I do not know of his whereabouts at this moment. Do you want me to start a system search?" KOS-MOS replies, observant of the sound emitting from MOMO.

The Realian shakes her head, declining the android's offer. "No, no. There's no need for that. I just have to tell him to get something ready for Shion's birthday party tomorrow."

"What is this '_party_' you speak of? Is it in any way related to a gift?"

"You can say that. A birthday party is an occasion to celebrate the day when we're born." MOMO shuffles her feet, answering KOS-MOS' inquiry.

The android just nods her head, mimicking the silence before MOMO came in. Meanwhile, the Realian girl glances at KOS-MOS, curious of the robot's intentions in the bridge.

"By the way, what are you doing here, KOS-MOS?"

"I am awaiting the presence of chaos. He has approved me his help in preparing a gift for Shion." KOS-MOS replies. In accordance to her reply, the white-haired young man somewhat appears a little behind them, hearing their conversation.

"And here I am." chaos states, making him known to the two of them. They quickly divert their gaze to him, astounded by his sudden arrival.

KOS-MOS was particularly apprehensive on her lack of sensitivity to him. Everyone's activity in the ship was always monitored by her. She knew chaos was idle in the room he was staying in a while ago. And yet, here he was, suddenly appearing like a ghost out of nowhere. Somehow, it made her insecure.

But she was never insecure. She was a robot after all.

"chaos." She spoke up, eyeing him squarely. He returned the expression with his signature smile.

"Hello KOS-MOS, MOMO." The tan-skinned man says in reply, his eyes brightening in response. With his usual features put to place, his uncanny mannerisms seem to make him but a shadow to anyone.

"Hi there, chaos." MOMO answered him. KOS-MOS merely continued to stare at him, her musings on the matter at hand.

chaos had always been one gone unnoticed. He eternally lingers in the most silent places and it perturbed KOS-MOS so. How someone so mysterious could faze her was a mystery to her itself. She was never disturbed about such particular things. But chaos was an exception. She knew neither Shion nor the others would ever find out about his true identity. Not even herself.

"Shall we go, KOS-MOS?" chaos questions the android, who was somewhat concerned with her own pondering. She nods and says goodbye to MOMO.

"We will be back in 5 hours. Until then, please keep our rendezvous a secret." The female robot asked the Realian. MOMO smiled and simply put a finger to her lips in reply.

"I'll see you guys later then. Bye!" she waves her hand enthusiastically and proceeded to the lobby, leaving chaos and KOS-MOS to themselves.

* * *

"Permission granted to depart for kitchen."

KOS-MOS briskly started walking and had chaos behind her, with no sort of conversation held between them. He tries to distance himself from her, sensing the need of personal space. On the other hand, she was unmindful of his actions and wanted to grasp at any chance of small talk, even finding it unusual that there was no semblance of dialogue.

"chaos." She spoke up, suddenly stopping in her tracks. She takes a glimpse of him, her crimson eyes searching for something. He paused, the distance cut short. If he wanted, he could grasp her at arm's length. It was something he had wanted to do for a while now.

"I am quite…perplexed, with an issue regarding you."

She sought to find the words she wanted to express, having difficulty in her manner of speaking so forwardly. While she was brooding, he stared at her, confused. _Was there something wrong?_ He was sure that he remained himself.

"May I ask what it is?"

His question hung in the air. Maybe there was nothing wrong, and she was just imagining it. But she never _imagined_. She had no notion of fantasy. It was always real to her, because she was programmed to live a life of rationality and operation.

KOS-MOS faced him, her thoughts muddled with questions she knew she had to find answers to. Right now, since the first time of her awakening, there was some sort of spark inside her that came by strangely.

She wondered what it was, the strange occurrence coursing within her. It was a part of her she never knew that existed. Despite the lack of awareness on the subject, she continues probing chaos.

"I wish to know more about what is happening to me." She tries to expose her current inadequacy to him, expecting him to understand.

chaos took in her words, not quite comprehending what she wanted him to do. It just happened to come out vaguely, and she was never vague. _Never_.

"Pardon?" he asks her to repeat, maybe even rephrase such an unclear statement. She was quiet for a moment, and then spoke up again.

"There is something that is stirring inside me that my system cannot manage to recognize. And it is neither an error nor a virus."

His brow creases comically, how could something so uncertain come out of her mouth?

"You're not sure if it's good or bad?"

"Affirmative. This object has been inducing changes to my modules randomly and simultaneously, lessening full capacity on all tasks that are being done during the course of an action."

"Can you describe it?"

"Its existence has me want to expel fluid from my eyes whenever an inhuman incident has been caused, or makes me emit laughter when there is an amusing thought that passes my mind. It also tries to make me curve my mouth in an upward or downward motion in line of a conversation. Due to this, I find it hard to remain levelheaded in my state of being."

chaos was still puzzled how all this was connected to him. But he knew what this '_object_' was to her. Pain, laughter, joy, anger, these were her feelings, _her emotions_. They were bottled up and he suspected that she needed to show them, because she wasn't just a robot, she was _human_ as well. And this thought made him smile.

"They're your emotions, KOS-MOS."

The female android was stricken with confusion with what chaos said.

_Emotions? _

She didn't have emotions, she was a machine. Machines _did not_ have feelings.

"I apologize for disagreeing, but I was produced fully with mechanical parts and wires. I may be able to take on the form of a human, but I am an android with the purpose of killing Gnosis. I cannot entertain having these emotions or else my duty as a protector will not be fulfilled."

KOS-MOS warily narrows her eyes, not knowing her face contradicted her judgment. chaos' smile suddenly got bigger, while he was perceptive of the way she responded to his answer.

"Are you feeling disdain right now? Or is it frustration?" he questions, pleased with how she took him so seriously.

"It is foreign to me, therefore I cannot answer. But it makes me want to terminate this discussion with you." She conveys with a sullen look, and tries to ignore him after her reply, resuming the walk to the kitchen with a composure just short of breaking moments ago. The man known as Yeshua only laughs at the reaction, following her before rightfully ending their conversation.

"I'm sorry too, KOS-MOS, but those are what you call '_feelings_'. You're not only a machine, you're also a human being."

* * *

Back in the hangar, Jr. finds MOMO strolling along while waiting for him. He rushes to meet her, slightly out of breath but still energetic.

"Sorry I was late! I had to take care of Alby's little accident." He voices out his apology, bowing a little. MOMO just nods and supports him by the arm, smiling modestly.

"What should we do first for her?" she asks, pertaining to Shion's birthday bash.

"I really don't know what to give her." He replies, thinking over what gift to offer to the former Vector employee. She was sweet, but some sides of her say otherwise.

"I know she likes bunnies, but that's what most people would present her with. Too common."

"Ditto. I heard Allen gave her a jeweled necklace!" Jr. said abruptly in astonishment, grinning at the thought.

"Really? That's so sweet!" MOMO's eyes twinkled with delight upon hearing what gift the man bestowed upon Shion. It really took Allen long enough to just show some concrete signs of affection towards the oblivious woman.

The pair went on with the party-planning, making the event kind-of-like a big board game. They wander inside the Durandal to inform the others besides Shion about the celebration. Before trying to contact Jin, the Realian girl notifies Jr. about KOS-MOS and chaos' activities for the occasion.

"Whoa! That's a big surprise." He tells her, laughing at the idea of the anti-Gnosis machine baking something as simple as a cake for Shion. MOMO chuckles with Jr. and beams, having the same opinion.

"Um, there's something that I've been wondering about for a while now." She suddenly strikes up some thoughts incurring in her head that had been bugging her just recently.

"Lately, there have been moments where KOS-MOS is showing less of her indifferent attitude. It's like she's having feelings and implementing human activity." MOMO shares with the U.R.T.V., surprising him with the topic.

"Really now?" Jr. asks, not quite believing her. She nods her head, firm with her observations.

"And also about chaos, does he…like _her_?" she inquires him, somewhat curious about the relationship between them. Jr. shares a blank minute with the girl, then his brows furrow, his head unexpectedly tilting sideways.

"By '_her_', you mean who? _Shion_?" he becomes confused, linking the scientist and chaos as nothing more than friends.

"Nuh-uh." MOMO says, rejecting the unthinkable. The Little Master scrunches his face into puzzlement, thinking over who chaos might have feelings for.

"_Mary_? Or is it _Shelley_?" Jr. continues asking. MOMO answers him with a '_no'_, making him exasperated on knowing who the Realian was talking about.

"I'm pretty sure it's not _you_, nope, not you." He says to her, and then to himself, unmindful of his quick refusal. This time, MOMO shakes her head furiously, putting her hands on her hips, with a quirked eye brow and an incredulous face.

"I mean _KOS-MOS_."

"Oh." Jr. stands, baffled at the recognition. He suddenly starts laughing at himself for realizing so late that it was the female Gnosis-killing machine that MOMO was talking about.

"You'd be surprised how little any of us know about him, considering that we've been acquaintances for quite a while now." He says out of honesty, after he calmed himself.

"But it seems like there's something about him that kind of changes when she's around."

"You could say that. Though I don't really know much about chaos, I can say for sure there's something between the two."

"So he does like her." MOMO states seriously, now bent on finding out the truth.

"I do know one thing." Jr. replies, a smirk put on his face. The girl questioningly eyes him, curious of what the nature of his expression holds.

"He only looks at KOS-MOS."

* * *

"That's not how to do it, KOS-MOS." chaos quietly points out, hoping not to offend the android. The thought of guiding her through example has crossed his mind, but remains subtly at the back of his head, fearing she might recline away from his grasp. And that was something he was afraid of.

"_Ah_." Her answer came, the feeling of annoyance sprouting from deep within her. She pushes aside the negative emotions coming over her and sharply glances at chaos.

Frankly, it was hard to just deviate from the so-called '_feelings_' she was experiencing. They put such a strain on her that she'd never felt before. The weirdest thing was that through chaos, they were possible. Her apathetic eyes remain focused on the young man, a moment of silence inviting them to continue staring at each other.

"I am aware of this incompetency to bake a cake, and therefore I required your help. So, as I am right now asking for help, please regard me kindly over the task."

A smile puts itself on his features, his body slowly sauntering to where she was. He gently encompasses her hand with his own gloved one, making their hands clasp themselves to each other.

"I'd be happy to be of any assistance to you."

His breath serenely passes her face, making known his presence behind her. chaos' being was never so close to her like this before, it scared her to a degree.

Noticing her sudden tensing up, he steps away from her. The abrupt loss of contact worried KOS-MOS, finding it bothersome he wasn't behind her anymore.

"If you're uncomfortable, I could just do a demo for you." He suggests with a melancholic smile.

There it was again, his melancholic smile. The distinct face he wore sometimes always made her bewildered. It shook her, how he can force her to react effortlessly, only throwing in a wistful expression that made her lose her calm.

"Please teach me." KOS-MOS asks him, not shunning away the fact that he could do something so unnatural to her.

chaos stares wide-eyed at the blue-haired girl in amazement. _Was it really okay for her to let him teach her?_ He resumed what he did just minutes ago, allowing himself to grace her hand with his. He feels her straightening up, and then slightly relax after a while.

"Is this okay?" he questions her, concerned with how she was emitting such strange responses that it bothered him. She nods her head, discerning of the light pink hue staining her cheeks. There was a great deal of wreckage in her system suddenly, all reasoning was hazy. KOS-MOS knew what was happening to her. How her modules were going haywire, there were so many factors pointing it out that she couldn't have been wrong.

_She was__ nervous_.

Ever so slightly, without her knowledge, chaos brought their hands to move in a circular pattern, whisking the cream for the icing. In a few minutes, her hands grew accustomed to it and knew how to do it, but it just seemed ineffective if his hand wasn't on hers.

"Do you get it now?" he peeks at her, finding her quietness worrisome. Though she was silent most of the time, right now it would be disconcerting if ever she was uncomfortable. She meekly nods her head, politely insisting him to go on teaching her.

"I still am not familiar with how it is done." KOS-MOS' hand remains entwined with chaos' as he goes on whisking. He continues the job and instructs her some more before acknowledging that he must return to doing the mixing. Fearing the imminent break of their hands' connection, she grasps his arm tightly, forcing the young man to stop.

"KOS-MOS?" he anxiously calls, staring at her. She tries to put some space between them but her body refused to obey her commands. Her eyes border on a stillness and unrest that wasn't gone unnoticed by him. chaos tenderly whirls her around to make her face him and tell him what was happening.

"What's wrong?"

Then everything was a blur and she felt weak. She knew she was in chaos' arms, she didn't faint, but it was as if she wasn't in her own body anymore. There was a sudden rush in her head that entered and remained and did not want to come out. She felt powerless against it even if she was known as one of Vector's strongest and deadliest weapons; compared to it, she was small.

She looks him in the eye, immediately faulting herself for doing something so nerve-wrecking. His eyes held genuine care for her and at that moment she knew she was changing. To see so easily that he minded her, and to be affected so much by him, it was because of this change.

In an instant she felt so fragile it disillusioned her, but then there was this confidence inside her to improve on her current situation. Now the rush balanced her and gave her the feel of all the emotions she never knew she could have. The strength to redeem herself of her blunders, to make peace with her former self and to renew what she was, it was through this recognition of self. It was _this_.

It was because she realized she was also human.

"Nothing's wrong."

KOS-MOS picks herself up and tries to get used to this new knowledge. She carries on with her task to mix in the ingredients of the cake and waits patiently for chaos to recollect himself. The Elsa member decides the erratic behavior she was having meant trouble. She was definitely not okay. And if she wasn't okay, he really wasn't okay either.

"KOS-MO—"

"When one feels strongly for something, these are the emotions you speak of, right?"

Her sudden question halts chaos in starting his statement. He raises a brow but nods, answering her without speaking. She nods the same way and gazes at him, her features softening. This gesture distracts him and makes him widen his eyes in astonishment.

"I understand what you have told me in our earlier conversation, that I am human." She determines herself, aware of her true identity. He falters at her realization, surprised how she understood and did not question her humanity.

chaos' eyes abruptly seek in her the woman whom he had been searching for all his life. But he was only met with disappointment. Her eyes were crimson, not the crystal blue he was always trying to find.

"Maria…" his voice came hoarsely, ashamed of how desperate it sounded, how discontent it was. She responded with a '_no_', shaking her head in objection. She knew she was the Maria he was looking for, but at the same time, she wasn't her. She was KOS-MOS, the female battle android.

"I'm sorry."

She smiles gingerly, a blush blooming on her cheeks. As an android, it would make sense if at first her face was contorted and lacking emotion, due to the new experience; it was just the first time. But to her, it seemed natural, like smiling was fit for her. It was unfair, how someone like her, so cynical and devoid of feeling, could be capable of giving out a smile that would make stars fly towards her to give light. How she was also able to skillfully paint her cheeks a red rose was beyond him, and the meanings behind her expressions were numerous, he did not know which one was meant for him.

He knew that Maria, the Mary Magdalene that he held so dear, was just before him. It was sad, how he knew her so well that he could distinguish her from anybody, because it pained him that she was merely a memory within KOS-MOS. She shakes her head, resolute with rejecting the idea that she was Mary.

She was not _his_ Mary.

"I am not her. I am KOS-MOS."

chaos slowly reaches out for her, to see if she would respond to his call. He was trying to understand, doing the best he can to convince himself KOS-MOS was not his Maria. But how could he if she was acting like her, looking like her, becoming like her? It made no sense at all, it only proved him more that she was Mary.

"Please, please, KOS-MOS. Please persuade me, that you're not Maria." He begs her, unrelenting with his beliefs. It was hard to trust himself with his decisions. He was afraid of placing his warm hand on her cheek, fearing it would be met with cold metal; and scared he might lose himself if she would answer his gesture with the face of his beloved, acknowledging herself as the woman he cherished.

To have loved Maria far more than she could've imagined, he was capable of. To have longed for her and still continue to do so, he was doing. To have waited for her rebirth and gladly welcome her again, he was willing to do. But to have realized that she was gone and was remade into a mindless killing machine, he was at a loss. He was left with nothing.

"She lived."

_Huh?_

"I have only started living."

KOS-MOS differs herself from Maria, startling him. chaos meets her eyes; blood-red, mechanical. But though they appeared impassive, there was warmth beneath the color of her eyes. Slowly, she brings her hands to grasp his, silently lacing them together. KOS-MOS searches his frightened face, her newfound feelings affecting him in more ways than one. chaos could only look at her in disbelief and shock. He wasn't used to how she was acting. It was straightforward. _She_ was straightforward. The Maria he knew didn't act this way. _His_ Maria was not like this. Yet oddly, this one was striking his heart like a loud gong, steady and getting louder each passing second.

"She says '_thank you_'." Her voice lingers in his ears, blending with nothing but the movement of her lips. All is silent, for him that is. She was all he could hear. chaos could feel her slim fingers running along his arms, in a moment finding themselves on his shoulders. His eyes close and his arms encircle her slender waist, knowing this was an experience he had wanted to do for a very, very long time now.

He opens his eyes, looking through the deep-red orbs of the woman in front of him. Yes, he was sure Maria was there, lurking in the depths of KOS-MOS. But at this instant, the girl he loved all his life was not the one he was seeking. No, it was the female battle android built by Vector Industries. He was looking for the woman who wanted to come out of her cold, hard shell.

"I know." He answers wittily and bravely lets his lips touch her forehead. KOS-MOS is startled, her body quickly enveloped with warmth, a strong thudding coming off from her core. Her face flushes at the contact and her eyes widen in response to this act of intimacy. But she does not turn away from him. Instead, she welcomes him all the more, hands brought up to cup his face.

The young man deems it right that they were like this. His eyes wander over hers, her being the only one he acknowledged right now. chaos threads his fingers through her hair and grazes his lips on the ends. The android merely gazes at the affectionate gesture and stares up at him to ask him why he would do that.

"Why did you do something like that?"

Her speaking was even more human than before.

"Can I ask something selfish?" he countered. A moment of silence went through them before she nods somewhat diligently to his request.

"Permission asked to mark your lips mine."

KOS-MOS' eyes widen subtly at his question. They go on gazing at each other until she finally looks away, her reaction quite disappointing to him. Though she does this, her grip on him tightens, her hands on his arms not dropping force even once.

"My other half will most probably get mad at me. I do not wish for her to be jealous." She replies with a small frown, unaware of her own feelings. Maria would definitely be uncomfortable with it. That was the case, but…

She wanted it.

"Forgive me, Maria."

chaos' words penetrate her judgment. He firmly places his lips on hers, his hold on her tightening. Her hands tremble to the new sensation coursing within her, like she was helpless and at a standstill, but they manage to grasp at his hair. She allowed it to take her, the feeling overwhelming her coming from the man holding her this very moment. It was comforting and warm; his lips felt so soft against hers, she immediately found solace despite the weight of the world on her shoulders.

It was_ human._

_This is what humans do._

Their eyes connect, a special, non-severable link between two entities looking for peace amidst the crisis of humanity. In a way, they were locked in each other, and to this moment they still were; through everything they were linked. And this link made her realize what she truly was, human. At this truth he smiles while his lips are occupied by hers, as she savors _him_ and _only him_.

Layer by layer of warmth, he finds her more and more alluring, as she discovers him for the first time. She is entranced, and something, she thinks is her heart, leaps and characterizes him special. Her heart tells her, _he is special_.

He breaks contact and shares a look of calmness with her. Their kiss was brief, but more than enough to finally bridge them together. After a while, chaos chuckles and exchanges a knowing glance with the female robot. She gives a small grin and suggests they continue what they should be doing.

* * *

"Surprisingly, it's good." Jr. gives his remark on the taste of the cake KOS-MOS and chaos made, his mouth still chewing. Shion and the others laugh at his face.

"Jr., don't talk while you chew!" MOMO reminds him with a tired sigh. Shion smiles at the two and scans the area, trying to locate the ones who made her birthday cake.

"Speaking of which, where are they?" Jin asks, slicing the cake and getting a fair share of it.

"Hey no fair!" Jr. retorts, shielding the treat with his arms. All of them laugh once more and forget wondering for a while where the Anti-Gnosis android and Elsa member are.

* * *

"I wonder if the cake was any good." chaos questions KOS-MOS as she sat beside him, their hands clasping together at their own accord.

"Positive. I can hear Jr. fighting over it with Jin and Shion." She answers him, gently resting her head on his shoulder as her eyes close. He plays with her hair, something he found to be surprisingly amusing, while he gazes at their hands, entwined.

"Hey chaos."

He looks at her, finding himself shocked as she kisses his cheek. His eyes dance, entertained by her actions. Her cheeks flare a little, an expression he has come to love within the last few hours. His nose touches hers lightly as he stares right into her beautiful crimson eyes, a chuckle rumbling from his chest, his heart beating with her non-existent one._ 'With or without one, Maria or not, she will still be loved'_, he decides.

His eyes find hers and thinks, '_There she is, exposed within her eyes_'. And he loves her for being her.

"I can do that now, right?"

They smile together and laugh a little as well, already knowing the answer to her question.

"Of course, KOS-MOS. You can."

_Yes, humans can do that. _

_Humans can love._

* * *

**A/N**. FINALLY. After what, 4 months of random typing? I finally finished this oneshot! XD Now my imagination will pwn me for being so low on inspiration. THANK HEAVENS FOR CHRISTMAS BREAK! \:D/

Read and review! Criticism and flames are welcome too! I need them for development. :D


End file.
